


Ketch-ing Fire

by Milliadoc_Brandybuck



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gates of Hell, Heaven, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Original Character(s), Queen - Freeform, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliadoc_Brandybuck/pseuds/Milliadoc_Brandybuck
Summary: SERIES OF ONE-SHOTSWhen the Queen of Hell and the British Men of Letter's primary assassin form an alliance there may be nothing that can stop them.Agnes was Lucifer's wife before the apocalypse allowed her to live her own life, until the events of Supernatural Season 12/13 cause her to re-evaluate.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Supernatural One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787803
Kudos: 2





	Ketch-ing Fire

Breaking out of Hell hadn’t been easy. If Agnes hadn’t literally once been the Queen, Ketch didn’t think they would have made it. But they had, and neither of them had endured too many injuries in the process, though that last obstacle had opened Agnes’ wounds from being tortured. Asmodeus would be after them once his lackies told him his primary prisoner had escaped with the help of his double-agent.

Neither Ketch nor Agnes cared.

The backdoor to Hell had brought them out in a handful of woods. Judging by the darkness of the sky it was the early hours of the morning in wherever they were. They tore through the woods, Agnes leaning heavily on Ketch for support as she walked on her bloodied ankles from where the angel chains had been fastened.

She had to stop, wishing more than ever that she still had her Grace, or even better, her wings.

“I can’t.” She sobbed in the thick Southern accent of her vessel, “This was a bad idea Arthur.” 

“Here.” Ketch said softly as he lifted Agnes’ clean off the ground as effortlessly as if she were a feather. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued on their way. “Do you have any idea where we are?” He asked through his teeth as he looked to the sky.

“Somewhere in Michigan.” Agnes said.

Ketch stopped walking to look at her with a raised eyebrow. “Hell, Michigan?”

Agnes shrugged. “We thought it was cute when we were recreating our empire.” She winced. “Luci’s sense of humour.”

“He sounds like a hoot.” Ketch rolled his eyes and carried on walking. He only got a few more feet before he stumbled and nearly dropped Agnes.

“Put me down.” She said weakly. “I can walk from here.”

“To where?” Ketch said as he obliged. He held her around the waist as she got her sea-legs.

She was much shorter in stature than he, her red haired head only coming up to his shoulder. Her amber eyes scanned the cut on the side of his face and she instantly felt guilty. The curse of being human now: feelings. No man had ever treated her like this. Lucifer, her ex-husband, had never once done such things for her, breaking her out of the cells her own son had locked her in, making her feel like a woman. Ketch was a whole other level. Sure, he had his flaws. He had killed people. But so had she. Everybody had sins. She should know as the former Queen of Hell.

Ketch frowned at her. He could tell the thoughts racing through her newly human-mind were overwhelming her. He couldn’t afford for her to breakdown like this.

“Hey.” He said, gently putting a finger underneath her chin so that she was forced to look at him. “It’ll all be alright.”

“How?” She asked. She had never been the type to doubt. Angels never doubt. But she wasn’t an angel anymore, Asmodeus had seen to that.

“Trust me.” Ketch smiled bravely and winked. He gestured at a nearby tree and made a motion that told her to sit against the roots. She was so tired and her feet and ankles so bloodied from walking barefoot through Hell and the woods. She curled up inside the enormous route and watched as Ketch dug into the inside of his ripped blazer to find his cell. “Two bars.” He grumbled. “Should be enough.”

“For what?” Agnes asked. She felt the overwhelming urge to sleep.

“To call the Winchesters.”

“No.” Agnes said quickly, her hand flying to his arm. “You can’t.”

“Who else is there, Agnes?” Ketch asked in his silky smooth voice. He knelt beside her and pulled off his jacket, laying it around her bare shoulders. She was shivering violently and covered in goosebumps, distorting to the inverted inked cross taking up her arm. She accepted his jacket, marvelling again at this feeling of being cared for.

“They won’t understand. To them I’m just Lucifer’s wife. The angel who was cast from Heaven for being a harlot. They don’t understand that I’m nothing like him. Or that God, my uncle, was the bad guy.”

Ketch put a hand on her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. “I know you’re not like that.”

“No offence, Arthur, but you barely know me. I’m just this girl that you fell far through bars. You don’t know anything about me. Not really.”

“I know that with or without your Grace you are a survivor of abuse. What Lucifer did to you, what God did to you, was not acceptable. You’re a victim, Agnes. And I’m here to take you away from that life.” Ketch stroked her cheek softly.

“The Assassin and the Harlot.” Agnes managed a small smile. “I wasn’t always this pathetic, I promise. Time was I was the life of the party.”

“I don’t doubt.” Ketch said. He planted a light kiss on her forehead. “You will be again.”

Agnes scoffed. “How? Crowley’s gone, my only ally downstairs. Lucifer doesn’t care. My own son is ruling in my chair, my other kids are dead.” Agnes frowned at Ketch. “I’m several millennia older than the man I’ve fallen in love with.” She put a hand on his cheek, sliding it down to grip his collar.

“I’ve always had a thing for older women.” Ketch said silkily. Agnes rolled her eyes and for a moment they both smiled at each other. Then his smile faded and a serious expression filled his eyes. “Let me call the Winchesters. They’ll be able to help. Even if it’s just picking us up from the middle of nowhere.” He saw the fear in her amber eyes. “I won’t let them hurt you.” He reassured her.

Agnes screwed her eyes tightly shut and nodded. She knew he was right.

“If anything, Castiel might be able to find you some Grace. Then nothing can stop you.” Ketch said with a wider smile and a gentle thumb to the place on her throat where Asmodeus had stolen her Grace. Agnes opened her eyes and blinked at him. “I’d like to see you at full power.” He said, a hint of a growl in his voice.

Agnes couldn’t help but smile. “There’s nothing that’ll stop me then.” She smirked, then nodded at the cell. “Call ‘em. If anything Dean’s a good drinkin’ buddy, and Uncle knows I need a drink right about now.” Agnes shrugged and then winced.

Ketch kissed her gently on the lips and stepped away to make the call. Agnes watched as he did. He wasn’t anywhere near as bad as the Winchester’s had said. Then, neither was she. They weren’t the best judge of character, apparently. Ketch on the other hand...

Agnes had been worried up until this point that she had simply manipulated him into springing her from Hell, but the more time she spent with him the more she truly saw the man he was. Or at least the man he wanted her to think he was.

One of these days she would learn to not fall for the bad boy. 


End file.
